Aqua Fire
by Luna Jade Black
Summary: Scarlet and Celeste are no regular witch twins. They are Bennett twins with a twist. Their sister Ayana knew Esther would try to hurt them so she created a spell to make them originals. Once they were daggered more shit went down and the Twilight world was created. Now that the Otherside is gone the girls have to destroy the divide between worlds. What could go wrong?
1. Prologe

Mikael strode, confidently inside the tomb, Ayana's grimoire in his hands. He walked over to the two coffins placed inside. He had very little time to do what he needed before Davina would be calling for him. Opening the coffin on his right, he gazed fondly at her, the only one who could help him destroy Klaus once and for all.

"Soon my dear, we will rid this wretched planet of the disease known of Niklaus Mikaelson." Mikael reached down and gently pulled the dagger out her chest before sliding it back in halfway. Leaving the grimoire in front of the passageway he'd used to get inside he made sure that everything looked as it did before, with the exception of his note, which he meticulously placed inside of the grimoire. He left, going back to the witch who controlled him, knowing that soon everything Niklaus had worked so hard for, would come crashing down.


	2. Chapter 1

Scarlet gasped for air as the spell on the dagger wore off, or so she thought; Bonnie Bennett the anchor had just died taking the other side with her. Scarlet pulled the dagger from her chest. Once it was out, Scarlet opened her coffin to find herself in an above ground tomb with another coffin next to her.

"Please be Celeste" she said, opening the coffin. Scarlet grabbed her chest, sighing in relief. Inside the coffin was Scarlet's fraternal twin, Celeste.

Scarlet had long blonde hair to her mid back, which she brushed back from her face. Her forest green eyes swelled with tears of joy at the sight of her sister, before darkening in anger as she sees the silver dagger sticking out from Celeste's chest. Her 5'6 medium built frame, was shaking from the rage burning inside of her. Celeste was a couple inches taller than Scarlet with waist length black hair and bright blue eyes. Celeste and Scarlet had been asleep for almost two thousand years since Esther had found out about the spell the Bennett witch cast to make sure if her sisters were ever turned they would become originals. Scarlet reached down and pulled the dagger from her chest making Celeste sit up in shock. Celeste looked around then paused cursing when she saw the dagger.

"Esther!" She hissed making herself even more hungry.

"Yes, Esther, that bitch daggered us and left us here to rot." Scarlet said, helping Celeste out of her coffin. Celeste swayed slightly before steading herself. Smiling at her sister, she looked around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Celeste asked, confused as she took in the darkness surrounding them.

"I don't know..." Scarlet replied as she searched through the darkness for any sign of life, supernatural or human. Noticing what looks like the only entrance and exit is being blocked by large rocks. "Dammit we're trapped!"

"I can't believe this!" Celeste walked around their tomb, lightly running her hand over every bump, every nook and cranny, until suddenly her hand landed on what felt like leather, old worn out leather.

"Scar, I think I just found something. I thinks it's a book." Celeste picked up the object, feeling it and memorizing every detail. Opening it, she gasped as she registered the extremely strong magical energy.

"Cel? What is it? What did you find?" Scarlet asked, coming up beside her sister. Stopping in her tracks as she saw what her sister held in her hands. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a grimoire," Celeste said, skimming through it's pages. "but I wonder who's it is?"

Scarlet reached for the book, taking it out of Celeste's hand. Recognizing the ancient handwriting, tears filled her eyes.

"I know exactly who this belongs to," the tears fell as Scarlet continued looking through the grimoire. "it's Ayana's."

Having found a hidden passageway behind where the grimoire was they decided to find a place to read it. First they tried to enter city limits of Mystic Falls but found they couldn't. So then they found a old house deeper into the woods outside Mystic Falls containing an enormous amount of energy including their ancestors the Bennetts. Once inside they were welcomed and shunned. Welcomed by their elders from childhood and shunned from the newer witches. The girls made themselves comfortable, and prepared for the worst.

They read the letters attached in the grimoire from Ayana about a place she created called the OtherWorld. A world parallel to ours with a different breed of vampires, and that was years ahead of our own. She created it to punish Esther's youngest child, a secret child she'd hidden from everyone, and his werewolf father, Darius, who was also Klaus's uncle. Esther, first, had an affair with Klaus' father, and then his own brother, resulting in not only one illegitimate child, but two.

Ayana gave Darius a new vampire curse when she took his werewolf gene. This vampire of the new world would not have fangs, nor would they burn in the sun. Instead, to mortify them, she made them sparkle as though their skin was imbedded with millions of diamonds. She wanted the world to know who drank human blood and who didn't, so she added an odd eye color. Those who drank from animals would have gold eyes and those who drank human blood would have red eyes.

At first they were easily killed, that is until Ayana's youngest daughter, Athenodora, fell in love with one of the vampires Klaus' uncle created, that is when she made it so you had to burn them to kill them, before becoming one herself. Once the girls had read this they we shocked. Ayana didn't want the worlds separated forever so she made a plan. If the girls ever woke up that meant the other side was gone. Once they had their bearings they sighed.

"What do we do now?" Celeste said as a note fell from inside the grimoire. Celeste picked it up and started to read it to herself.

"Hey! Read it out loud so I know what it says too." Scarlet said making Celeste roll her eyes but start over.

Dear Ladies,

I understand you must be confused. My cheating harlot of a wife daggered you after finding out about your sister's spell which made you into original vampires. Luckily for you, the only thing that can kill you now is a white oak stake, of which there is only one in existence and just so happens my witch has it. I undaggered you, because you would have woken soon anyway and I thought it would be nice to inform you of some things. For one, that monster who calls himself my son, Klaus has taken control of New Orleans along with Elijah. Now, Scarlet, I know Klaus was always jealous of your and Elijah's relationship and wanted you to himself. I also regret to be the one to tell you that one of Klaus' many one night stands is with child and due soon.

Now neither of us wants this so I thought you might like to take his child. As it turns out your child with Elijah lived even though he made you think otherwise. You know I always looked out for you girls like you were my own. Sometimes more than my own. Good luck ladies I hope to see you soon.

Mikael

Celeste stared at her sister mouth agar. Scarlets face became her name as she screeched.

"That bastard! Come on we need clothes and a way to this New Orleans."

Finally after feeding, stealing some clothes, and compelling a couple of young college students they found wandering in the woods, they had their way to New Orleans. The whole ride there, they were both dead silent. Once they got to the French Quarter of New Orleans, they got out of the weird yet very convenient machine known as a car, it was night and Scarlet wasn't messing around. She sensed two originals, meaning she knew exactly where to go. The girls heard a glass break and shouting. It was Klaus, they were outside his window.

Klaus stopped in his tracks as a sudden cold chill ran up his spin. Elijah looked up from where he was sitting in the library, watching his brother with his usual cool demeanor.

"Something wrong, brother?" He asked, watching the confused look on his brother's face turn to his usual annoying arrogance. Klaus turned towards his brother with a knowing smile, and sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"It would seem, brother, that one of my deceased hybrids has decided to rise up from the dead." Elijah's eyes widen slightly, putting down the book he was reading, he rose up out of his chair walked over to Niklaus.

"So, you to tell me that one of your lost puppies has returned?" He asked rhetorically. "How interesting." Klaus glared at his older brother, before pushing past him and into the library.

"She seems to be in Mystic Falls, or at the very least close to it." He sat down in the chair previously occupied by Elijah.

"So what is your plan, Niklaus? Are you going after her? Or are you going to make her come to you?" Elijah asked, curiously. Klaus thought for a moment before smiling. "I think I'll let her come to me."

They're breathing was hot, and heavy, the air was thick with lust and desire. He pulled her down to him, their lips meeting while their bodies tangled around in the sheets. Moans and cries filled the room as they made love.

"I love you," She said before leaning over and kissing him. "I wish I could stay, but Father would punish me, and he would hurt you."

He smiled softly, "Soon my love, no one will ever be able to take you from me."

Elijah shot up from his bed. It was the same dream he had been having ever since Klaus had mentioned one of his hybrids coming back to life. Oh how he wished this nightmare as he called it would leave him alone. The girl in his dreams was long dead by now, 2,000 years to be exact.

"Scarlet..." He whispered her name softly, raking his hands over his face in an attempt to wipe her image, the last image of her warm and smiling face, the last time he saw her alive. It seemed there were some things in which not even vampire blood could cure. It had been a rare disease, one he couldn't even remember the name of, that had taken his love from him. For centuries he had kept her memory at bay, with the help of the beautiful yet untrustworthy Katherine Pierce. No matter what though she always seemed to creep back into his head everytime he thought he'd forgotten her. Scar was not the sort of girl one could forget. She had had this way about her that drew her in. Maybe it was the way she'd fought the disease? Or the way that no matter what, she was always there when you needed a friend. Or how her and her sisters were the most beautiful girls in the village, aside from Klaus's Tatianna. It doesn't matter now though. Nothing about that part of his life matters except the promise he made to his brother and sister.

Klaus downed the glass of bourbon, quickly pouring another, hoping to down her memory. Ever since feeling that hybrid come back from the dead, he hadn't been able to get the image of her face out of his mind. Scarlet, his beautiful witch, the one girl whom no other held a candle to, not even her own twin. If only, he'd been able to save her, but alas there are some things not even vampire blood can heal.

Throwing the glass he was holding across the room, shattering it on the stone fireplace, Klaus raged.

"Why?! What in heaven's name did I do to deserve to be haunted by your face!" He threw another glass, shattering it as well. Walking out onto the balcony, he gripped the iron railing, almost to the point of crushing it.

Feeling as though someone was watching him, Klaus looked down and found himself staring into the eyes of the one person he was sure he'd never see again.


End file.
